Benutzer Diskussion:Zirkonia
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei White Wolf Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Sabbat. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Sannse (Hilfe | Blog) Kryptmann Servus! Klasse das du weiter machst. Viele Grüße, Kryptmann Ja, guck mir vor allem das Englische immer noch häufig an. Hab vor Ewigkeiten mit dem deutschen angefangen, aber dann hat die Motivation nachgelassen. Aber wenn du da jetzt so fleissig tippst werd ich auch wieder was machen müssen ;) Am Rande: Achte auf die Groß-/Kleinschreibung der Artikel. Du brauchst keine Weiterleitung machen, sondern einfach das kleine d (Vampire: die Maskerade) durch ein großes D (Vampire: Die Maskerade) zu ersetzen... dann sollte es auch mit den links auf der Hauptseite klappen. Beste Grüße Kryptmann 08:19, 2. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Seba.palke Joa, Danke für das warme Willkommen. Falls euch irgendetwas an dem Artikel unstimmig vorkommt, seid so frei und ändert, was nciht passt nach Wunsch. Ich bin zwar nciht unbedingt schlecht mit der Feder, aber oft passieren mir Syntax-Patzer, die nicht sein müssen. Sollte sich jemand mit Changeling: the Lost auskennen, würde ich mich selbstverständlich über Unterstützung freuen! Count Count Mahlzeit und besten Dank für Deinen Wilkommensgruß! Ich finde es echt super, dass sich inzwischen jemand um das deutschsprachige White Wolf Wiki kümmert! Ich nutze regelmäßig die englische Version, und habe im Lauf der Zeit irgendwann aufgehört, nach der deutschen zu sehen. Der Umfang von 2 Artikeln hat mich, wie ich gestehen muss, ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Aber jetzt sehe ich, dass Du das letzte halbe Jahr echt fleißig warst. Find' ich gut! Bei meinen bisherigen Bearbeitungen habe ich leider keine Quellen angeben können. Ich ziehe nämlich gerade um und alle meine Bücher sind in diversen Kartons verpackt. Außerdem habe ich noch keinen Internetanschluss an meinem eigenen Rechner und sitze gerade an dem eines Freundes. Da meine Änderungen jedoch von recht geringfügiger Natur sind, halte ich die quellenlosigkeit nicht für besonders relevant. Ich habe nur ein paar sprachliche Glättungen durchgeführt, die Behauptung korrigiert, Garou würden immer als Menschen geboren (arme Lupi und Metis!;) und aus dem Gedächtnis ein paar Details zum Wesen der Kainiten ergänzt. Ich werde versuchen, die Quellen nachzureichen, sobald es mir möglich ist. Bis dahin, Count Count 21:31, 6. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit! Leider muss ich Dich enttäuschen. Werwolf-Bücher habe ich leider nicht (von einem Teil der Litanei der Stämme abgesehen, den ich mir von einem Freund gebort habe). Mein Tipp wäre etwas in Richtung 'Stock' oder vielleicht auch 'Nest', aber das ist natürlich eher meine Übersetzung als die von Feder & Schwert. Wobei ich anmerken muss, dass die 'original' Übersetzungen nicht immer wirklich gut sind. Ich persönlich mag viele davon nicht, besonders was Werwolf angeht. Bei mir heißen z.B. die 'Nachfahren des Fenris', mit denen ich meinen Spieler-Klüngel plage, schlicht im Dark-Ages-Stil 'Fenrir' und sie sind sauer auf die Vampire, weil jemand aus ihrem 'Kinvolk' als Nahrungsquelle eines Kainiten herhalten musste - 'Blutgeschwister' ist ein furchtbares Wort, fast genau so schlimm, wie die 'Wyldnis'. Bei Vampire finde ich den Terminus 'Kainskinder' absolut unpassend, da die Camarilla ja genau den Bezug auf Kain damit vermeiden will. Auf der anderen Seite muss ich natürlich auch einräumen, dass Feder & Schwert mit der Übersetzung zahlloser Fachtermini aus den verschiedenen Spielen echt gute Arbeit geleistet haben, von ein paar Ausrutschern mal abgesehen. Mach Dir im Übrigen keine Gedanken um Änderungen, von denen Du glaubst, sie durchgeführt zu haben; bei all den Artikeln, die Du im Alleingang geschrieben hast, ist soetwas unvermeidlich. Mit meinem Umzug habe ich allerdings noch einiges zu tun, bevor ich mich davon ausruhen kann. Bis dahin und mach's gut! Count Count 09:34, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit! Die Jünger des SetH sind mir auch schon häufig aufgestossen. Zumal es ja eben nicht die Jünger des 'Seth' (Kains kleiner Bruder) sondern die des 'Set' (ägypt. Gottheit der Nacht) sind. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das auf einen Tippfehler zurück geht. Sowas kann vorkommen. Wenn man sich den englischen Victorian Ages Storyteller's Guide genauer ansiehst kann man da einen sehr schönen Fehler finden. Dort sind nämlich nicht die 'Daugthers of Cacophony' gelistet, sondern die 'Daughters of CacAphony'. Aber der Fehler ist nicht im Text, sondern im Logo der Blutlinie. Ganz schön peinlich... Was die 'Wyldnis' angeht, bin ich mir einerseits nicht sicher, ob ich 'Wíldnis' oder 'Wüldnis' sagen soll, vielleicht sogar 'Weildnis'. Vermutlich ist 'Wildnis' gemeint, da man 'Wyld' (soweit ich weiß) ja auch genau wie 'Wild' (also 'Weild') ausspricht. Ich finde aber in jedem Falle, dass sich das 'Wyld' ('Weild') besser anhört. Warum genau kann ich auch nicht wirklich sagen. Aber ein Aspekt, der mir daran gefällt, ist, dass man so DAS Wyld, DIE Weberin und DEN Wyrm hat, also eine Zuweisung von sächlich, weiblich und männlich vornehmen kann. Das entspricht auch einigermaßen den Originaltexten, wo die 'Weaver' als 'she' angesprochen wird, das 'Wyld' als 'it' und der 'Wyrm' bisweilen als 'he'. Zwar wird das 'Wyrm' noch häufiger als 'it' angesprochen, aber diejenigen, die meines Erachtens den größten Überblick über die Triade haben sind die Ananasi, bei denen der Wyrm mit 'he' bezeichnet wird. In deren Breedbook ist die Entstehungsgeschichte der Triade und der Welt wie ich finde am schlüssigsten und komplettesten wiedergegeben (zumindest soweit ich das überschauen kann; alle Breedbooks habe ich auch nicht gelesen). Außerdem mag ich Spinnen. Aber letzten Endes ist das natürlich alles Ansichtssache, die Garou sprechen in meiner Chronik auf von dem Wyrm als 'es'. Ich finde es halt auch schön an der WoD, dass es nicht auf jede Frage eine absolut klare Antwort gibt. 10 Jahre sind noch gar nicht soo viel (ist natürlich alles relativ). Aber immerhin habe ich den Weltuntergang noch live mitbekommen ;). Ich hab schon einige Leute kennengelernt, die weit länger spielen, als ich. Es zeichnet ein Rollenspiel ja auch irgendwie aus, wenn die Fans über Jahrzehnte treu bleiben. Noch beeindruckender finde ich allerdings die Tatsache, dass es selbst nach Gehenna und der (zeitweiligen) Einstelllung der gesamten Spielwelt immer wieder neue Spieler gab, die mit VtM, WtA, MtA (ohne 's' bitte!) und den anderen Spielen angefangen haben. Ich glaube, sogar mehr als es jemals Neulinge für die nWoD gab, die nicht vorher die anderen Spiele gezockt hatten. Die alte Welt mit ihren Strukturen und ihrem Metaplot ist, schätze ich, der neuen weit überlegen. Ich kann das zwar nicht wirklich aus Erfahrung sagen, denn auf VtR, WtF oder MtAw hatte ich nie wirklich Bock, und das CtL Regelwerk, was ich mir mal gekauft habe hat mich nur davon überzeugt, dass CtD eher mein Ding ist. Eigentlich alle Leute, die ich kenne und die sowohl in der cWoD als auch in der nWoD gespielt haben, sehen die einzigen Vorteile der nWoD in gewissen Regelsystemen. Das mag zwar richtig sein (oder auch nicht - ich kann's halt nicht sagen), aber die Regeln sind ja eigentlich das unwesentlichste Element des Spiels. Einige Leute haben mir mal empfohlen, mit der Welt, den Clans, Disziplinen, etc. von VtM und den Regeln von VtR zu spielen, aber ich hab's nie ausprobiert. Was hältst Du von den neuen Spielen (sofern Du sie kennst)? Bis dahin, und mach's gut! Mahlzeit! Sorry, dass ich einfach ein Wörterbuch erstellt habe, obwohl Du bereits ähnliche Artikel geschrieben hattest. Ich hatte zuvor ach 'Übersetzung' und 'Wörterbuch' gesucht, nicht aber nach einem 'Lexikon'. Ich bin ebenfalls der Ansicht, wir sollten die Artikel zusammenlegen. Allerdings würde ich vorschlagen, für die Unterschiedlichen Spielwelten verschiedene Wörterbücher anzulegen. Spiele greifen ja mitunter Termini aus anderen Spielen in der selben Welt auf, weswegen es mir sinnvoll erschien, die cWoD in einem Wörterbuch zusammenzufassen. Wenn wir hingegen alle Spiele in einem Riesenwörterbuch zusammenfassen müssen wir damit rechnen, einen riesigen Wust von Übersetzungen zu schaffen, von denen der jeweilige Leser vermutlich nur einen kleinen Teil gebrauchen kann, sofern er nach Begriffen für ein spezifisches Spiel (oder eine der Spielwelten) sucht. Eine Frage habe ich allerdings an Dich: Wie kommst Du dazu, Dich so intensiv mit Rollenspielwelten auseinanderzusetzten, wenn Du selbst nicht spielst? Die wenigen mir bekannten Leute, die so etwas lesen, ohne selbst zu spielen, lesen nur z.B. die Clansromane, interessieren sich aber kein Stück für Grundregelwerke und ähnliches. Mach's gut! Count Count 18:15, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit! Die Idee, thematische Wörterbücher für die einzelnen Spiele anzulegen und alphabetische für die Spielwelten, gefällt mir sehr gut. So hat man die Vorteile beider Varianten und Du hast definitiv recht damit, dass es mit zunehmendem Umfang des Wörterbuches sehr unübersichtlich wird. Das Beispiel mit den Shären finde ich durchaus überzeugend; alle zehn (seit Ascension) auf einen Blick zu haben wäre sicher sinnvoll. Ein Aspekt, der meines Erachtens für ein alphabetisches Wörterbuch für die gesamte Spielwelt spricht, ist der, dass viele Begriffe in allen oder zumindest den meisten Spielen der cWoD vorkommen. Dies sind vermutlich häufig Begriffe, die Dich nicht sonderlich interessieren, da sie mit der Regelmechanik zusammenhängen. Jeder Charakter in der cWoD hat beispielsweise einen Wert auf Wits/Geistesschärfe, verfügt über verschiedene Abilities/Fähigkeiten wie Subterfuge/Ausflüchte, kann den Backgounr/HIntergrund Allies/Verbündete haben, Resistet Acrtions/Handlungen gegen Widerstand durchführen und ist (vom Wraith-Charakter mit seinem Corpus mal abgesehen) am Ende, wenn ihm die Health Levels/Gesundheitsstufen ausgehen. Hier könnte man vielleicht auch eine thematisch sortierte Seite derjenigen Begriffe einführen, die in der gesamten Spielwelt Verwendung finden. Eine sortierbare Tabelle wäre natürlich ein ziemlicher Bonus, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man soetwas hier einfügen kann. Insgesamt habe ich mich bislang nicht besonders mit den Vorlagen auseinandergesetzt. Die Wörterbuchartikel habe ich auch zunächst auf meinem eigenen Rechner im WordPad geschrieben, auf einen USB-Stick gezogen und dann von Rechner meines Kumpels aus ins Netz gestellt. Die Geschichte, wie Du zur WoD gekommen bist erinnert mich ein wenig an meinen eigenen ersten Kontakt mit Rollenspielen. Auch ich bin über ein Computerspiel auf Rollenspiele gestoßen. In der Grundschule hatte ich einen Freund, mit dem ich gemeinsam häufig am Rechner seines Vaters gespielt habe. Unser Lieblingsspiel war 'Die Schicksalsklinge', der erste (und damals einzige) Teil der sogenannten 'Nordland-Trilogie', einer Reihe von PC-Umsetzungen des Rollenspiels 'Das Schwarze Auge'. Ich hatte allerdings keine Ahnuing, dass es Rolenspiele überhaupt gibt. Eines Tages, ich war ungefähr 9, war ich mit meinem Vater in einem Spielzeuiggeschäft, in dem ich die Pen & Paper-Spiele des Schwarzen Auges gesehen habe. Mein Vater hat mir das Einsteigerset gekauft und ich war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Leider bin ich in einem kleinen spießigen Kaff aufgewachsen und es hat recht lange gedauert, bis ich eine richtige Spielgruppe zusammen hatte. Für mich waren fiktive Welten immer sehr wichtig, und ich spiele (v.a. leite) Rollenspiele, seit ich aus dem Alter heraus bin, in dem ich mir meine eigenen Welten aus Legosteinen gebaut habe. Die moralischen Aspekte und intelektuellen Bezüge haben mich in diesem Alter natürlich noch nicht so angesprochen. 10 Jahre später haben sie allerdings dazu geführt, dass ich mich mit der Welt der Dunkelheit weit intensiver auseinandergesetzt habe, als jemals mit der Welt des Schwarzen Auges. 'Vampire: Bloodlines' habe ich niemals gespielt. Ich hatte damals den ersten Teil, 'Redemption' ausprobiert, war davon aber so enttäuscht wie ich niemals zuvor oder seitdem von einem Spiel enttäuscht wurde. Man rennt z.B. durch die Kanalisation und muss einen Nosferatu nach dem anderen Abschlachten. Keine Spur von versteckten Zufluchten, heimtückischen Fallen, Blutpfulen mit Tierghulen oder Pilzgärten. Einfach nur Gemetzel, das noch nichteinmal sonderlich gut gemacht war. Ich habe daraufhin beschlossen, keine PC-Umsetzungen meiner Lieblingsrollenspiele mehr zu spielen (von den DSA-Spielen mal abgesehen, wenn ich gerade mal in nostalgischer Stimmung bin). Auch wenn sich viel bei den Möglíchkeiten der Computerrollenspiele getan hat, hat man dennoch immer vorherbestimmt Plots und bestenfalls die Auswahl aus einer Reihe von Möglichkeiten, wie sich Charakter und Geschichte entwickeln. Was mich an richtigen (sprich: v.a. Pen & Paper-) Rollenspielen besonders reizt, ist die unendliche Vielfalt an möglichen Richtungen, die Charaktere und Geschichten einschlagen können. Diese werden umso interessanter, je mehr es sich lohnt, die Hintergründe der Spielwelt zu überdenken und diese Überlegungen in die Struktur einer Geschichte oder das Konzept eines Charakters mit einfließen zu lassen. Alles in Allem würde ich Dir raten, das Spielen einmal auszuprobieren. Es kann eine wirklich aufschlussreiche Erfahrung sein, die Welt aus der Perspektive eines ihrer Bewohner zu erleben. Was den sozialen Aspekt angeht, habe ich allerdings vollstes Verständnis für Deinen Standpunkt; die Menschheit ist schon eine echte Plage... Ich selbst bin zwar ein misanthropischer Eigenbrödler mit Hang zum Isolationismus, aber es gibt keine Ebene, auf der es mir leichter fällt, mit anderen Personen umzugehen, als innerhalb einer Rollenspielgruppe. Dies gilt für die Gruppe der Charaktere ebenso, wie für die Gruppe der Spieler. Mach's gut und vielen Dank für Deine Aufschlussreiche Antwort auf meine Frage! Count Count 17:45, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit! Vielen Dank für die Info bezüglich der Tabellen. Wenn wir sortierbare Tabellen verwenden können wir uns ja auch die Unterscheidung zwischen Deutsch - Englisch und Englisch - Deutsch sparen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass sich Kopfzeile A/B bzw. Zelle A/B auch noch um C-ZZ erweitern lässt? Oder zumindest bis E? Dann können wir nämlich so etwas machen wie A: Englisch, B: Deutsch, C: Spiel(e) (vielleicht für das cWoD-Wörterbuch), D: Begriffskategorie (z.B. Hintergrund oder mythische Person), E: kurze Erklärung. Der Hinweis auf das Spiel/die Spiele könnte u. U. sinnvoll sein, wenn gewisse Begriffe zwar in mehreren, aber nicht in allen Spielen auftauchen. Ich denke da z.B. an gewisse Fähigkeiten oder auch Vorzüge/Schwächen. Zwar haben alle Chars in allen Spielen solche Fähigkeiten wie Nahkampf oder Etikette, aber ein paar graduelle Unterschiede gibt es doch. Enigmas z.B. haben (glaube ich) Kithain und Magi, evtl. auch Garou und Mumien als Basisfähigkeit. Vampire jedoch haben sie nicht. Bei Werwölfen ist, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, Führungsqualitäten eine Fertigkeit, während es sonst als Talent gilt. All diese Angaben sind ohne Gewähr, da ich gerade bei meiner Mutter zu Besuch bin und momentan überhaupt keinen Zugang zu irgendwelchen WoD-Büchern habe. Der Springende Punkt ist aber der: die List der Basis-Fähigkeiten unterscheidet sich bei den verschiedenen Spielen (und Zeitepochen) graduell von einander. Die Unterschiede sind meines Erachtens zu geringfügig, um die Fähigkeiten in jedem einzelnen Spiel-Wörterbuch aufzuzählen (vielleicht könnte man da eine Liste mit den Fähigkeiten einbauen, auf die nur dieses Spiel zurückgreift, wie z.B. Knochenkunst oder Gremayre auch immer das in der Deutschen Übersetzung heißen mag). Ich hätte aber zusätzlich gerne eine Liste aller bekannten Fähigkeiten im Wörterbuch für die gesamte cWoD. Bezüglich der Vorzüge und Schwächen ist es halt ähnlich, wobei jedoch leider nicht immer genau darauf geachtet wurde, diese Übersetzungen von gewissen anderen Übersetzungen unterscheidbar zu halten. Auf Deutsch heißen z.B. sowohl der Vorzug sharpened Senses als auch die Auspex-1-Kraft hightened Senses einfach geschärfte Sinne. Die Dritte Generation habe ich verlinkt, da es meiner Ansicht nach vielleicht lohnenswert sein könnte, einen Artikel zu schreiben. Du hast schon recht, wenn Du sagst, alles, was hier von Belang sei, beziehe sich auch auf die Vorsintflutlichen. Ich muss zugeben, dass der betreffende Artikel nicht so eine Bereicherung für dieses Wiki wäre, wie z.B. einer über die zweite Generation. Dennoch würde ich einen Artikel über die Vorsintflutlichen vor allem auf die 'Originale' beziehen, also eher auf Saulot und Kapadozius als auf Tremere und Augustus Giovanni (auch wenn ich diese natürlich trotzdem nennen würde). Ein Artikel über die Dritte Generation würde sich eher damit befassen, welche Kainiten alles der 3. Generation angehören oder angehörten, wobei die Sintflut keine große Rolle spielen würde. Die Unterschiede sind, wie ich bereits einräumte, marginal. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, behaupten die Assamiten, Haqim (zweifellos ein Vorsintflutlicher) sei Angehöriger der 2. Generation, nicht der 3. (was natürlich Quatsch ist, aber dennoch geglaubt wird). Allerdings würde es (wie Du sehr wohl und zu recht impliziert hast;) vermutlich auch ausreichen, von 3. Generation auf Vorsintflutliche weiterzuleiten und dort alle Details zu erörtern. Da ich aber auch gerne einen Artikel über die 4. (und evtl. 5.) Generation hätte, würde ich die 3. sonst im Endeffekt in dieser Liste vermissen. Im Übrigen darfst Du auch gerne mit Implikationen fragen ;) Wir sind hier nicht vor Gericht, Suggestivfragen sind also völlig zulässig. Von meiner Rollenspieltätigkeit abgesehen entfalte ich mich mitunter auch anderweitig, vor allem in musikalischer Hinsicht. Ich spiele Gitarre, Bass und Keyboard, allerdings nichts davon allzu gut, wie ich fürchte. Ich habe schon ein paar mal versucht, mit Freunden Bands zu gründen, jedoch ist daraus niemals besonders viel geworden. Aber immerhin war ich Bassist der 'Psychischen Bankrottheit', und als solcher sogar eins von zwei Bandmitgliedern, die wirklich Musik gemacht haben... Manchmal schreibe ich auch. Mit einem meiner Vampire-Spieler habe ich z.B. vor einiger Zeit angefangen, aus einer kurzen Solo-Episode über seinen Charakter eine Kurzerzählung zu machen. Meine Erzählertätigkeit ist allerdings schon der Hauptfokus meiner Kreativität. Ich investiere viel Zeit und Arbeit in die Ausgestaltung meines Settings und habe inzwischen weit über 100 verschiedene Vampire in die Geschichte eingebracht, von diversen anderen Wesen ganz zu schweigen. Natürlich sind einige davon auch nur mal als Statisten bei gewissen gesellschaftlichen Anlässen aufgetaucht und nicht jeder hat wirklich einen detailierten Hintergrund. Dennoch bemühe ich mich, jedem Charakter, der für eine Geschichte von einer gewissen Wichtigkeit ist, eine persönliche Note zu geben. Ich denke mir Geschichten, Marotten und mitunter Geistesstörungen für sie aus und arbeite auch viel an Hintergrundfakten, die die Spieler kaum je zu Gesicht bekommen. Wie schaut es bei Dir aus? Betätigst Du Dich künstlerisch? Ich bin ja eigentlich der Überzeugung, jeder Mensch besitz eine gewisse Phantasie (zumindest solange, bis er sie mit zu viel Fernsehen abgetötet hat...). Nach allem, was ich bislang von Dir weiß, habe ich den Eindruck, dass Du ziemlich intelligent und gebildet bist, dennoch über genügend Selbstironie verfügst um Trash zu mögen, und wenn Deine Phantasie getötet und Du also bereits der Banalität anheim gefallen wärst, würdest Du Dich wohl kaum für solche dinge wie die WoD (oder auch das Lyrik-Wiki) interessieren. Alles in allem klingt das in meinen Ohren nach guten Voraussetzungen für künstlerische Entfaltung. Es freut mich übrigens, zu hören, dass Du doch spielst/gespielt hast/spielen möchtest. Ich freue mich eigentlich immer über andere Rollenspieler und kann Dir nur wiedermal raten, zu spielen und all Dein Wissen über diese Welten nicht ungenutzt zu lassen. Ich habe nicht unbedingt das Gefühl, dass die Anzahl der Leute, die sich damit befassen, rückläufig ist. Als Nerds (oder zumindest Freaks) waren wir Rollenspieler eigentlich schon immer verschrien, meiner Ansicht nach auch nicht ganz zu Unrecht. Ich selbst betrachte das nicht als Stigma, eher im Gegenteil. Alles, was jemanden ein wenig aus der grauen Masse seiner Zeitgenossen hervorhebt, hat zumindest auch positive Aspekte. Häufig ist das von der Gesellschaft geprägte Stigma in meinen Augen eine Auszeichnung. Ein oder zwei kleine Tipps übrigens zu Deinen Plänen als Erzählerin: wenn Du eine Chronik in einer Stadt leitest, die eine der Spielerinnen besser kennt als Du selbst, wirst Du vermutlich häufig an einen Punkt kommen, wo sie Dir widerspricht oder Dich korrigiert. An und für sich ist das nichts Schlimmes, aber nicht jeder kann gut damit umgehen und manchmal kann soetwas auch den Geschichtsfluss behindern, wenn man es ausdiskutiert, oder die Glaubhaftigkeit der Story (zumindest für die ortskundige Spielerin) beeinträchtigen, wenn man es nicht ausdiskutiert. Das ist natürlich beim besten Willen kein Grund, es bleiben zu lassen, aber Du solltest es vielleicht im Hinterkopf behalten. Mexico City ist ein sehr interessantes Setting, besonders natürlich für dem Sabbat. Was VtM angeht, ist die Camarilla weit einsteigerfreundlicher als der Sabbat, sowohl für Spieler als auch für Erzähler. Der Sabbat ist unglaublich faszinieren, aber die Camarilla ist in ihren sozialen Konventionen viel näher am menschlichen Leben wie wir es bereits kennen. Sabbati sind in der Regel einfach übelst abgef*ckt und schwer zu verkörpern. Man kann sich z.B. kaum vorstellen, wie anstrengend es ist, einen Lasombra auf dem Pfad der Nacht entsprechend zu verkörpern. Wenn jemandem zu helfen die schlimmstmögliche Sünde ist, muss man einerseits häufig seine eigenen Impulse unterdrücken und quasi entgegengesetzte Handlungen vollziehen, andererseits auch oft (und lagne) genug überlegen, was jetzt die angemessene Reaktion wäre. Glaub mir, ich spreche da aus Erfahrung... Trotzdem macht es natürlich einen Heidenspaß, wenn man sich erstmal in die Rolle eingewöhnt hat, aber genau diese Eingewöhnung ist nicht unbedingt leicht. Mir kommt da übrigens eine spontane Idee: sollen wir für unsere Diskussionen vielleicht einen Blog eröffnen oder uns mailen? Irgendwie blähen wir hier nämlich den Umfang unserer Benutzer-Diskusisonsseiten ziemlich arg auf, und nicht unbedingt alles, was wir uns schreiben gehört wirklich auf eine solche Seite. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen, dass ich nicht über solchhe Dinge schreiben möchte, aber vielleicht gibt es dafür einen passenderen Ort... Mach's gut und viel Erfolg mit Deiner Chronik! 62.158.244.191 22:49, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit nochmal! Ich hatte eben leider ganz vergessen, mich anzumelden... Aber ich vermute mal, darauf bist Du auch schon gekommen. Der Grund, weswegen ich Dir nochmal schreiben ist der, dass ich mit dem Code zwar eine Tabelle erstellen konnte, diese jedoch nicht sortierbar ist. Du kannst Dir das Ergebnis ja mal unter Wörterbuch (cWoD) gesuchte Übersetzungen ansehen. Ich habe weder einen Plan, wie ich die Sortierung einfügen kann, noch wo ich Infos darüber finde, wie ich soetwas mache (abgesehen von Deiner Antwort natürlich). Vielleicht kannst Du mich da ja mal aufkklären. Danke und bis dahin! Count Count 23:44, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Und nochmal Mahlzeit! Alle guten Dinge sind schließlich drei... Ich habe mir den Tabellen-Code nochmals angesehen und leider erst jetzt festgestellt, dass das 'sortable' gar nicht im Code stand, sondern nur darüber. Die gesuchten Übersetzungen sind jetzt also sortierbar. Trotzdem würde ich mich über Aufklärung darüber freuen, wo man solche Sachen herausfinden kann. Ich wollte letztens auch schon anfangen, einen Artikel über die Lasombra zu schreiben, aber ich wusste nicht, wie man die Clans-Tabellen-Vorlage (oder wie das Ding sonst heißt) einfügt. Als ich mir den Code bei anderen Clans-Artikeln ansehen wollte ist die Internet-Verbindung meines Kumpels (an dessen Rechner ich saß) abgerissen und ich habe das Vorhaben vertagt. Demnächst werde ich es nochmal in Angriff nehmen. Count Count 23:51, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Und schon wieder Mahlzeit! Mahlzeit ist übrigens den ganzen Tag, besonders vor, nach und um 15:00 Uhr. Ich habe jetzt die gesuchten Übersetzungen und die Abkürzungen in sortierbaren Tabellen aufgelistet. Das eigentliche Wörterbuch mache ich vielleicht morgen abend, heute Nacht jedenfalls nicht mehr. Vorher habe ich noch eine Frage an Dich: hältst Du es für sinnvoll, die Wörterbucheinträge zu verlinken? Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Maximum gibt, oder vielleicht die Performance durch zu viele Links auf einer Seite verschlechtert wird. Außerdem habe ich Zweifel, ob eine Erklärung der einzelnen Begriffe nicht den Rahmen der Tabelle sprengen würde, vor allem in horizontaler Hinsicht. Die Tabellenbreite lässt sich ja nicht verändern (oder nur indirekt mittels der Einträge, soweit ich weiß), und horizontales scrollen scheint unmöglich zu sein. Von daher glaube ich, die Spalten würden so schmal werden, dass die Tabellen schlecht zu lesen wären und man häufig Tabellenzeilen mit unmengen von Textzeilen hätte. Wie siehst Du das? Abgesehen davon habe ich mir mal den Wraith-Artikel angesehen und angefangen ein wenig zu korrigieren (jedenfalls glaube ich das - bei Wraith ist es dank der etwas verwirrenden Kosmologie nicht immer möglich, sich da sicher zu sein). Laut dem Umbra-Buch von Mage war die Unterwelt ein Teil des Penumbra, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Alles in allem ist sie ja in ähnliche Ebenen aufgeteilt wie das Umbra und der Traum (der laut den Magi auch zum Penumbra gehört, wenn ich mich recht entsinne). Es gibt die Shadowlands/Schattenlande (also die Spiegelung der Welt der Lebenden, entsprechend dem Penumbra oder dem Nahen Traum), den Tempest/Sturm dahinter (entsprechend dem Fernen Umbra/Fernen Traum) und das Labyrinth (entsprechend dem Tiefen Umbra/Tiefen Traum). Zumindest würde ich das ganze so verstehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sturm und Labyrinth Teil des Pen-Umbra sind. Allerdings glaube ich auch nicht, dass es irgendwo wirklich stichhaltige Informationen darüber gibt, wie genau sich Umbra, Unterwelt und Traum zueinander verhalten. Die Schattenlande sind aber ganz bestimmt nicht das Penumbra selbst, sondern halt eher ein Teil davon oder eine ähnlich funktionierende Ebene, die mit dem Penumrba (und mutmaßlich auch dem Nahen Traum) irgendwie verbunden ist. Ein Aspekt hat mich an Deinem Artikel allerdings mehr verwirrt, als die Wraith-Bücher, die ich gelesen habe (ich benutze der Klarheit wegen jetzt mal nur die englischen Termini): die Shadows ''scheinst Du mit den ''Spectres gleichzusetzen. Da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das so nicht zutrifft. Der Shadow ''ist (als Gegensatz zur ''Psyche) die dunkle Hälfte eines Wraith, die ihn zum Oblivion ''hinziehen will, und wird von einem anderen Spieler übernommen. Diese beiden Aspekte kämpfen quasi um die Vorherschaft über den ''Wraith. Der Spectre ''hingegen ist (als Gegensatz zum ''Wraith) ein Geist, der komplett und unwiderruflich seinem Shadow ''verfallen ist und nun dem Oblivion dient. Die Übersetzung macht es natürlich noch verwirrender... Vampire (v.a. in Abschnitten über Nekromantie) übersetzt ''Wraith ''mit ''Todesalp ''(was ich, gelinde gesagt, ganz schrecklich finde). Hier wäre ''Geist ''sicher angemessener, vielleicht könnte man auch den Terminus ''Lemur verwenden, was aber die Eigenbezeichnung der Geister ist (so ähnlich wie Kainit ''oder ''Garou). Ich glaube, F&S haben sich gegen Geist ''entschieden, um Verwechslungen mit Umbrageistern zu vermeiden. Weiterhin übersetzt Vampire ''Spectre ''mit ''Gespenst ''(ebenfalls v.a. in den Nekromantie-Abschnitten). Meiner Ansicht nach ist diese Übersetzung durchaus brauchbar. Den ''Shadow ''kann man, danke ich, getrost als ''Schatten ''bezeichnen, eine offizielle Übersetzung gibt es aber meines Wissens nicht. ''Spuk ''(was Du als Übersetzung für Spectre und Synonym für Schatten benutzt) würde sich meiner Ansicht nach anbieten, um den Begriff ''Haunt ''zu übersetzten, also einen Ort, an dem es spukt. Auch wenn es keineswegs offizielle Gültigkeit für die WoD hat, wird im Film Pltergeist der Begriff ''Haunt ''mit ''Spuk ''übersetzt. Die Bedeutung im Film entspricht der im Spiel. Ich habe schon seit längerer Zeit den Plan gefasst, mir eine eigene Übersetzung für Wraith: the Oblivion zurechtzulegen, um es besser in meine Chronik einbringen zu können. Zwar bin ich noch längst nicht soweit, dass ich eine brauchbare Übersetzung für alle Begriffe habe, aber gerade um so grundlegende Sachen habe ich mir schon recht viele Gedanken gemacht. Was hältst Du davon, langfristig vielleicht ein inoffizielles Wörterbuch (WtO) zu starten und dort passende Übersetzungen zu sammeln? Ein Aspekt hat mir an Deinem Spuk-Artikel sehr gut gefallen: nämlich die Nennung des Originalbegriffs direkt zu Anfang. Ich finde, das könnten wir ruhig bei jedem Artikel so machen, außer vielleicht, wenn sich die englischen und deutschen Begriffe entsprechen (z.B. Auspex, Brujah, etc.). Bei der Diablrie würde es vielleicht sogar Sinn machen, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich im Englischen genau so schreibt wie im Deutschen. Ich war vor vielen Jahren doch sehr erstaunt festzustellen, dass es auf englisch Diablerie und nicht Diablery heißt. Mach's gut, ich glaube, dass war jetzt auch der letzte Kommentar für heute Nacht Count Count 01:13, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count Mahlzeit! Ich kenne mich mit KotE zwar eigentlich gar nicht aus, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die asiatischen 'Courts' als 'Höfe' übersetzt werden. Zumindest weiß ich mit Sicherheit, dass die 'Best Courts of the Emerals Mother' die 'Tierhöfe der Smaragdmutter' sind. Als Quelle kann ich mit Sicherheit zwar nur den Wikipedia-Artikel über Werwolf: die Apokalyse angeben, da mir deutsches Material zu sämtlichen Spielen außer Vampire fehlt. Aber ich glaube, ich habe auch schon mal in dem einen oder anderen Vampire-Buch etwas von den 'Höfen der Kuei-jin' gelesen. Count Count 20:04, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC)Count Count CocoFeli Tagchen, danke für deine Hinweise^^ ich versuch, alles so gut wie möglich zu übernehmen. Wenn dir trotzdem noch was auffällt, was nicht passt, sag mir einfach bescheid...man ist ja lernfähig ;) Grüße, Coco CocoFeli (Diskussion) 13:01, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Abend, freut mich, dass du zufrieden bist^^ ich tu mein Bestes, um dir so wenig zusätzliche Arbeit wie möglich zu machen. Eine Frage hätte ich...ich hab noch nicht herausfinden können, wie man solche Kästen mit Verlinkungen macht wie die mit den einzelnen Fera, den Disziplinen oder den thaumathurgischen Pfaden...könntest du mir das beizeiten mal erklären? :) Liebe Grüße CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:06, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) So, ich denke, ich hab größtenteils alles verstanden (war sehr gut erklärt ;) ), und genau so eine html-Text Vorlage hatte mir dazu gefehlt :D an dem mit dem Template muss ich entweder gleich oder morgen noch arbeiten, mal schauen :D CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:31, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte gerade eine Vorlage mit den Stämmen der Garounation gemacht, die Farben jetzt auch direkt geändert, hätte ich vorher dran denken sollen^^ Und nein, ich hab ausser dem 'Vampire aus der alten Welt'-Buch kein einziges zuhause, tut mir Leid ._. CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:39, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) So, gerade nochmal schnell nachgeschaut...also in den Büchern scheint es 'Garou Nation' zu heissen, hattest also recht. ;) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:41, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wunderbar, dankeschön...mit der Zeit lern ich schon noch, wie das richtig geht.^^ Ich habe mich, entgegen meinem sonstigen Vorgehen, dazu entschlossen, Wikipedia zu fragen - vielleicht nicht die eleganteste Methode, aber es schien mir am wahrscheinlichsten, dass etwaige Fehler dort ausgebessert wurden. ;) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:49, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ach, natürlich Südamerika xD Ich konzentrier mich so darauf, Amerika und Africa nicht nach der englischen Schreibweise zu schreiben, dass ich das glatt verwechsel^^ Ich find Wikipedia als generelle Übersicht immer super, auch, wenn man natürlich immer noch ein, zwei Quellen hinzuziehen sollte, wenn man korrekt arbeiten will...aber ich denke, wenn es um so etwas wie einzelne Begriffe geht, kann man da schonmal nachschauen. CocoFeli (Diskussion) 14:51, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das mit Africa hab ich dann nachher auch gesehen...zu viel Englisch in letzter Zeit ;) Und das Zitat...hab ich von der englischen Wiki-Seite, wo auch keine direkte Quellenangabe steht...das hat mich selbst auch gestört, aber ich fands so passend^^ Sonst schau ich das gleich nochmal im allwissenden Internet nach. :) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 18:01, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Abend^^ ich hab das Zitat erstmal rausgenommen, aber ich find die Quelle noch, bei sowwas bin ich hartnäckig :D und vielen lieben Dank für die Vorlagen. :) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 20:32, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh, ich freu mich auch - endlich was, an dem man richtig arbeiten kann.^^ CocoFeli (Diskussion) 18:36, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich freue mich auch, hierhergefunden zu haben, meinte ich ;D CocoFeli (Diskussion) 18:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Entschuldige :D Nun, obwohl es auf der einen Seite natürlich schade ist, dass nur si Wenige hierherfinden, heißt das doch, dass es (noch) viel zu tun gibt - einer Herausforderung, der ich mich gerne annehme. :) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 19:06, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nunja, ich habe vor, dass sich zumindest demnächst ein paar Leute mehr die Seite anschauen - ich brauchte die Infos für die Fera und im Besonderen für die Bastet als Grundlage für ein RPG, in dem es drunter und drüber ging. So haben jetzt auch die unerfahreneren Spieler dort zumindest eine grobe Richtung, in die sie arbeiten können. Das war mein eigentlicher Ansporn, gerade, weil doch der ein oder andere dort nicht wirklich des Englischen mächtig ist, also das englische Wiki nicht wirklich hilfreich war. ;) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 19:31, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir und gehört mehr oder weniger auch dazu, ja, auch, wenn er sich eher mit DAV und Vampire generell auskennt...wie dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist ;) Er hat sich mir dann einfach angeschlossen, als er gesehen hat, dass noch was zu tun ist. So teilt sich die Arbeit auf. :D CocoFeli (Diskussion) 19:44, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sagen wir so...er hat sich vorgenommen, so viele rote Links wie möglich abzuschaffen :D das dürfte wohl noch etwas dauern...und ich habe im Moment viel zu viel Spaß daran, um auch nur daran zu denken, aufzuhören...wobei ich hoffentlich im April/Mai nicht so oft hier sitzen werde, sonst sollte ich mir Gedanken darum machen, wie ich ohne Lernen durchs Abi komme ;) Allerdings denke ich auch, dass WoD so unendlich viele Facetten hat, dass es hier immer irgendetwas geben wird, was man noch hinzufügen kann...zwar eine Sisyphusarbeit, aber eine sehr interessante und eine, an der ich mich gern versuche.^^ CocoFeli (Diskussion) 19:55, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich erst vor knapp einem Jahr damit angefangen habe, mich mit VtM zu beschäftigen...ja, man lernt viel, und wenn es nur ist, weil man mehr oder weniger unabsichtlich auf eine der Verlinkungen klickt ;) Was ich allerdings noch viel faszinierender finde: die Arbeit der ganzen Leute, die sich die Arbeit gemacht haben, sich all das auszudenken^^ vor denen kann ich nur den Hut ziehen und mit eben so einem Wiki versuchen, ihre Arbeit zu würdigen. Ja, ich stehe gerade kurz vor meinem Abitur^^ da hilft es sogar noch ein wenig, wenn man die ganzen Seiten vom Englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt, allein schon wegen der Vokabeln, die man auch nach 9 Jahren Englisch noch nachschlagen muss. CocoFeli (Diskussion) 20:10, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nunja, eigentlich mehr von DAV als von VtM, zumal das Basisregelwerk von DAV das einzige der Bücher ist, das ich in Schriftform zuhasue habe...aber selbst da bleibt es ja nicht aus, sich in VtM einzulesen. Außerdem...ein wenig WtA, bis vor Kurzem wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass es da noch andere Gestaltwandler als die Garou gibt...wieder was gelernt ö.ö Da ich mich aber sowieso noch einmal mit den Garou beschäftigen wollte, schauen wir mal, was sich da noch an Informationen ansammelt. Giovanni also^^ da kenne ich noch so jemanden, der sie geradezu anbetet :D Ich persönlich tendiere, wie Zwockel auch, eher zu den Assamiten...deren Seite übrigens die erste war, die ich aus dem White Wolf Wiki kannte, auch, wenn es mir damals noch nicht entfernt in den Sinn kam, dass ich hier einmal mithelfen würde. Spanischer Kolonialismus in Geschichte wäre mir auch ganz lieb...wir sind gerade bei 1919/20, da helfen mir meine WoD-Kenntnisse leider herzlich wenig^^ CocoFeli (Diskussion) 20:28, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Zu DAV kam ich - mal wieder - durch Zwockel. Und WtA...nun, ich habe nach einem nicht allzu komplizierten Regelwerk mit einerm möglichst großen Auswahl an Gestaltwandlern gesucht, und da ich WtA schon von den Garou her kannte, bin ich da irgendwie so reingerutscht ;) da unser RPG (leider) ein gemischtes ist und wir für Wesen wie z.B. Engel etwas aus WintertalWiki ausleihen mussten, spiele ich an sich gar kein WtA, sondern immernoch DAV/WtA^^ ich bin die Einzige der Admins, die auch nur ansatzweise schon mit Regelweken gespielt hat, also musste ich mich darum kümmern. Ja, die Assamitenseite habe ich damals über Google gefunden - ich glaube, ich hatte mich mit einer Bekannten in einer Diskussion über irgendetwas gestritten, was die Assamiten betraf. Und dann fand ich die Ausführung der Khaba so toll, dass ich mir den Link kurzerhand gespeichert habe^^ Große Depression...hm...möglich. Wir besprechen gerade den Vertrag von Versailles und seine Auswirkungen...mal sehen, was da noch so kommt :D CocoFeli (Diskussion) 20:57, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Naja, 'gemischtes RPG' heißt: es gab keine Regeln, als ich dort angefangen habe^^ nachdem die Admins dort dann auch einsehen mussten, dass es zwar ganz nett ist, wenn man sich jede nur erdenkliche Art von Char erstellen kann, das aber in nichts weiter als einem heillosen Chaos endet, haben wir erst einmal die Rassen eingegrenzt, ehe wir dann versucht haben, dafür passende Regelwerke zu finden. Da ich ja VtM/DAV schon kannte, war das für die Vampire nicht allzu schwer, und auch die Garou kannte ich ja schon^^ 'Werwesen' fand ich dann wieder über Google und landete schließlich hier, Engel...nun, wie gesagt, Wintertal. So haben wir zumindest eine Grundlage, auf der wir aufbauen können. Versailles...wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist für mich die Geschichte des Mittelalters generell sowieso interessanter, zumal man die beiden Weltkriege in der Schule nun wirklich ja mehr als genug durchkaut. Aber was soll man machen? Die Lehrer suchen sich das ja auch nicht aus. ;) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 21:15, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Nicht, dass du dich wunderst...ich hab jetzt noch ein anderes englisches WhiteWolfWiki gefunden und das jetzt immer als Quelle verlinkt, nachdem ich die zusätzlichen Informationen von den Seiten genommen habe...falls ich die auch wieder rausnehmen soll, sag einfach bescheid. ;) CocoFeli (Diskussion) 23:18, 8. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Zirkonia, Wollt mich schon früher melden aber irgend wie fällt das immer hinten runter, bsry deswegen. Ich hoffe ich mach dir nicht mehr Arbeit als du gebrauchen kannst. Kenn meine Rechtschreibschwäche bemüh mich aber das uin den Griff zu bekommen. Erstmal, möchte ich dir aber Sagebn das du hier tolle Arbeit amchst und ich froh bin helfen zu können. Wenn dir noch sachen nicht passen nsag einfach bescheid. Und dann hab ich noch ne Frage...ich suche ne Vorlage wie du Persönlcihkeiten eingeben haben möchtst, wegen ur-Shulgi und Co. Ach und ich hoffe alle inuse texte übernächstes WE raus zu ahben...bis auf das bei der Arnarchen-Revolte...das könnte dauern bis ich alle CLanbücher durch hab...viele nur auf englisch, aber was tut man cniht alles um sich zu bilden. XD Gruß Zwockel (Diskussion) 19:41, 9. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Zwockel Hi, Ja ich schau mla drüber ich hbate die letzte Woche ziemlichen Stress wegen der Landesversammlung vom VCP Westfallen, war Vorsitzender, aber jetzt hab ich wieder Zeit. Ich würde auch gern eine andere Vorlage rein setzen die Leute ermutigt dran zu arbeiten muss mal gucken wo ich die her bekomme. Zwockel(Zwockel (Diskussion) 13:10, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) So ich weiß nicht ob ich alle erwischt habe. Aber es sind nun schon mla ein paare weniger. Hoffe staut sich nicht mehr so an.(Zwockel (Diskussion) 13:22, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC)) Hallo Zirkonia, wie ich sehe gibt es noch einiges zu tun im Wiki. Ich habe mir erst mal die Abteilung Werwolf vorgenommen um dort einige Unklarheiten und fehlende Links zu bearbeiten. Ich konzentriere mki9ch hierbei auf Werwolf:Die Apokalypse, die ich selbst auch gespielt habe und jetzt auch "moderiere" (nicht "leite"). WerWolfST (Diskussion) 11:23, 22. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hilfe!...^^ Ich möchte eine Kategorieseite abändern, wie kann ich da eine zusätzliche Kategorie und /oder Unterkategorie beschreiben? WerWolfST (Diskussion) 12:39, 22. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hi Zirkonia, da du Admin in diesem Wiki bist möchte ich dich darauf ansprechen wie man das Ranking dieses Wiki verbessern kann und ob eine Eingruppierung unter Videospiele für dies Wiki richtig ist? Nach meiner Meinung wäre es entweder unter "Bücher" oder "Andere" besser aufgehoben, da es eine Gruppe "Spiele" so nicht gibt. WerWolfST (Diskussion) 08:57, 9. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hi Zirkonia, hab da mal einfach "so" was geschrieben , sehe aber nun dass es nur eine Gruppe Literatur anstatt Bücher gibt und anstatt "Andere" wär es wohl richtiger "Lifestyle" als Obergruppe für dieses Wiki zu wählen. Und eine Zusammenführung mit dem sehr gleich gelagerten Wiki Vampire_die Maskerade_Wiki würde ich auch sehr unterstützen. Es ist Vollmond! Heule Wolf ! Erwecke den Zorn in dir !! 07:36, 13. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hi Zirkonia, wie ich sehe gibt es auch noch ein RP Wiki, das aber irgendwie tief versteckt unter einer englischen Seite in Deutsch existiert. Unter so einer Hauptseite wäre es für unsere deutschen Themen Wikis sicher besser gefunden zu werden. Wie sieht es mit einer gemeinsamen Linie der deutschen Admins der verschieden Wikis aus? '' Es ist Vollmond! Heule Wolf ! Erwecke den Zorn in dir !! '' WerWolfST 08:03, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hi Zirkonia, ja ich schaue schon rein aber habe nichts mehr weiter bearbeitet oder geändert weil ich die Vermutung habe dass das was wir da machen eigentlich nicht gefunden (gelesen) wird. Eigentlich schade. Deine Änderungen sind schon sinnvoll, doch warum werden Begriffe wie Werwolf... oder Vampir noch immer als "tote Links" in einigen Unterbeiträgen geschrieben ? WerWolfST (Diskussion) 16:23, 24. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Hi Zirkonia. Ich habe zweimal einen Artikel über Blutsgeschwister verfasst. Einer hat den Zusatz (WA) der zweite (WTA). Der mit ..(WA) bezeichnete ist genau der gleiche wie mit (WTA) und kann deswegen gelöscht werden. Danke. WerWolfST (Diskussion) 10:49, 26. Okt. 2016 (UTC) DokuChan Hallo Zirkonia, ich lese hier schon eine weile im Wiki und würde mich nun auch gern etwas mehr hier einbringen. Allerdings bin ich etwas unsicher was Inhaltlich hier ins Wiki rein darf und was nicht, kannst du mir da vielleicht weiter helfen? Liebe Grüße, DokuChan (Diskussion) 23:41, 17. Mai 2017 (UTC) : Hi Zirkonia, : ich habe mich sehr über deine Antwort gefreut, schön das du noch ab und zu vorbeischaust. :) Ich versuche mich gerade daran die Seiten zu den Phaden der Erleuchtung zu erweitern und habe mich dabei gefragt ob es Informationen aus den Büchern gibt die man hier aus Lizenzgründen nicht reinschreiben darf. Ich hab hier irgendwo im Wiki mal etwas deswegen gelesen, finde es aber gerade nicht wieder. : Außerdem hätte ich noch einen Vorschlag: ich fände es praktisch wenn z.b. auf einer Seite wie Irrsinn (VTM) auch in irgend einer Form der englische Begriff ''Dementation auftauchen würde, damit die Wiki-Suche die Seite direkt findet, ohne einen Umweg über die VTM-Wörterbuch-Seite machen zu müssen^^ : In vielen Wikis wird der original Name hinter der ersten nennung des deutschen Namen in Klammern gemacht, ich könnte mir aber auch vorstellen das man den englischen Titel gut in den Infoboxen unterbringen könnte. Was hältst du davon? : LG, DokuChan (Diskussion) 14:00, 2. Jun. 2017 (UTC)